Le Pavillon de l'Eté
by Coatlicue
Summary: Si Natsume se fait traquer par des yôkai, parfois ce n'est pas seulement à cause du carnet.


**Titre** : Le Pavillon de l'Eté  
**Auteur** : Coatlicue (aka terpine sur LJ)  
**Fandom** : Natsume Yuujinchou (Le Pacte des Yôkai)  
**Personnages/Pairing** : Natsume, Maître Griffou, Madara, Monsieur Natori = Natsume/la femme-ombre,  
**Rating** : Le rating demandé était R. Mais n'y connaissant rien, je suis incapable de dire à quoi correspond ce que j'ai écrit. ^^' Désolée.  
**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, je n'ai rien créé. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yuki Midorikawa. (Mis à part, le yôkai)  
**Note** : A la base, cette petite fic a été écrite pour répondre à un prompt du challenge de la communauté obscur_echange sur LJ. J'ai donc décidé de vous la faire partager ici. :D

* * *

Au tout début, Natsume avait crut qu'il s'agissait d'un simple _stalker_, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.  
Chaque fois qu'il sortait, pour aller au lycée, faire les courses ou juste balader Maître Griffou, il sentait qu'il était épié. C'était franchement désagréable. Lorsqu'il se retournait brusquement dans la rue, dans un excès de paranoïa, il n'arrivait qu'à entrevoir une ombre noire fugace. Natsume avait bien essayé quelques feintes pour l'attraper (du genre, se coller contre un mur pour ensuite lui sauter dessus et l'assommer avec Maître Griffou). Mais elles s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. (Et là, le désagréable s'était transformé en frustration). Finalement, le _stalker_ ne tentant jamais rien et Natsume se lassant, il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il sortait toujours accompagné de Maître Griffou, au cas où. Une arme contondante était toujours utile contre un humain après tout.

*  
* *

Trois semaines plus tard, Natsume sût que son traqueur était, sinon un yôkai, du moins pas humain. Parce que déjà un humain, ce n'était pas capable de se cacher derrière un gros rocher au beau milieu d'un lac, **sur** la surface de l'eau.  
Et parce qu'en plus (et surtout), un humain, ce n'était pas un amas informe de fumée noire qui tentait désespérément de dissimuler ses fumerolles derrière le rocher cité plus tôt.  
Finalement, Natsume s'en désintéressa. Se faire traquer jour et nuit par un yôkai, il connaissait un peu trop bien. Alors si en plus il devait se contrarier à chaque fois qu'un évènement de ce genre se produisait, merci bien ! A quoi servait Maître Griffou d'abord ?  
Des fois, il maudissait cette saleté de carnet.  
Vraiment.

*  
* *

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette maison avant ! », fit soudain Natsume, choqué, en stoppant devant une énorme bâtisse en ruine aux abords du lac.  
Maître Griffou, trottinant à ses côté, lança un regard dédaigneux au bâtiment, qui avait une ressemblance troublante avec l'établissement des bains du film « Le Voyage de Chihiro »(en plus délabré).  
« C'est le Pavillon de l'Eté. Il apparaît lorsque…ben lorsque l'été arrive. Les yôkai y viennent pour se détendre. Pour ça, nous ne sommes pas vraiment différent des humains.»  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là dedans ? », demanda Natsume, qui fixait suspicieusement le bâtiment.  
Silence. Maître Griffou se racla légèrement la gorge et toussota.  
« Maître Griffou.»  
« J'imagine que tu es assez vieux (selon les standards humains du moins) pour comprendre… Disons que le Pavillon d'Eté, c'est comme une okiya avec des geishas dedans. Sauf que ce sont des yôkai. Et que c'est…hum… un peu plus corsé qu'une simple okiya ? »  
Natsume dut se retenir pour ne pas rire.  
« Et pourquoi le Pavillon est en ruines ? »  
«Les yôkai s'en sont lassés. »  
« Oh. »  
Natsume observa l'autre rive du lac, songeur.  
« C'est complètement vide alors ? »  
« Oui, oui. Déserté. »

*  
* *

L'amas de fumée noire était de nouveau revenu, après plusieurs mois d'absence. Il avait disparu dès le début de l'automne et Natsume avait naïvement pensé qu'il serait définitivement tranquille.  
Mais non.  
Il était de nouveau là, traquant Natsume jusque chez lui.  
« Maître Griffou, tu es sûr que le Pavillon de l'Eté est vraiment vide ? Parce que sa présence coïncide avec celle de la fumée. », demanda Natsume alors qu'il observait avec animosité son traqueur depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
Maître Griffou trotta près de lui et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour lui aussi observer. Il était aux environs de midi. Le soleil était à son zénith et la fumée noire était donc plus que visible dans le jardin des Fujiwara. Les yeux de chat de Maître Griffou s'étrécirent dans un élan de méfiance.  
« Cet impudent n'a toujours pas essayé de voler le carnet. C'est ce qui est le plus intrigant, pour moi. »  
Natsume haussa les épaules et, curieux, se pencha en avant pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose à travers le miasme noirâtre qui s'était installé sous le lierre de la clôture. Soudain, un tentacule de fumée (Natsume ne voyait comment il pouvait décrire la chose autrement) s'étira brusquement jusqu'à Natsume et caressa son visage.  
D'abord les cheveux, puis la joue, ensuite la mâchoire et enfin les lèvres. Lentement. Doucement. Comme un aveugle qui voudrait reconnaître un visage. Natsume, paralysé, ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le tentacule voulut s'immiscer dans sa bouche. La fumée avait l'odeur fascinante d'un parfum de femme.

« _Quel délicieux humain nous avons là…_ »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Il est à moi !», cracha maître Griffou.  
Il mordit férocement le tentacule (dans la mesure où des canines en porcelaine puissent faire un quelconque dommage à du gaz) qui se rétracta aussitôt. Natsume recula prestement et referma la fenêtre violemment. Un peu trop violemment. Natsume entendit la voix de Madame Fujiwara, inquiète, l'appeler du rez- de chaussée.  
« Tout va bien Natsume ? »  
« Oui oui ! Juste un courant d'air !»  
Natsume, écroulé à terre, se frotta la bouche avec force. Et Maître Griffou commenta, en reniflant le parfum.  
« En voilà une qui n'est pas venue juste à cause du carnet. »  
Natsume lui lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-perplexe. Ce qui fit ricaner Maître Griffou.  
« Ne sous-estime jamais ton sex-appeal, Natsume (même si le mien est considérablement plus important que le tien) ! »  
« Ah bon ? », fit Natsume, perplexe.  
Le chat lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Chose extrêmement dérangeante lorsque l'on savait que Maître Griffou était une statut en porcelaine.  
« Certains yôkai aiment beaucoup l'odeur des jeunes vierges. »  
Le sang monta aussitôt aux jours de Natsume et le chat vola à travers la chambre.  
Ce soir là, Maître Griffou n'eût ni crevettes, ni saké et fut condamné à dormir sur le plancher.

*  
* *

« Ca n'a vraiment pas changé depuis l'année dernière », murmura Natsume devant l'imposant Pavillon de l'Eté. « Toujours aussi délabré. »  
Maître Griffou huma l'air.  
« C'est bien ici. Le parfum est de plus en plus fort. »  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois dedans ? » demanda Natsume en fixant la bâtisse d'un air peu rassuré. « Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait du appeler Monsieur Natori. », rajouta-t-il.  
« C'est une simple femme ombre. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Quoique mon odorat en prend un sacré coup avec cette odeur de femelle. »  
Natsume leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Allons-y alors. »  
La vieille porte grinça longuement lorsque Natsume la poussa. Pour une entrée discrète, c'était réussi. Ils pénètrent tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison de plaisir en prenant bien garde d'enjamber les gravats à terre. Vraiment, l'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur. Natsume déposa le chat à terre qui renifla de nouveau l'air.  
« Pouah ! L'air est saturé ! Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer où elle est. », grogna Maître Griffou en frottant comiquement son museau avec sa patte atrophiée.  
« Pourquoi « elle » ? J'ai dû mal à comprendre comment on peut déterminer le sexe d'un a…AAAH ! »  
« Un aAAAH ? »  
Maître Griffou se retourna et vit Natsume, au sol, se faire tracter par, semble-t-il, des sortes de cordes noires. Natsume se débattit, essaya de donner des coups de poings (après tout, c'était plutôt efficace contre les autres yôkai) mais, à sa plus grande horreur, sa main traversa la fumée.  
« Maître Griffou, fais quelques chose ! »  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire ce quelque chose (fuir/mordre/se métamorphoser : rayer la mention inutile), une fumerolle entoura Maître Griffou et le lança sauvagement à travers la pièce. Natsume entendit le hurlement du chat, l'énorme craquement lorsqu'il traversa le mur en bois et, finalement, le « plouf » sonore lorsqu'il atterrit au beau milieu du lac.  
« Maître Griffou ! », cria Natsume, paniqué.  
Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se débattre lorsqu'il entendit un rire clair et féminin. Le cordon de fumée se resserra et traîna Natsume jusqu'à la chambre de la femme ombre.

*  
* *

Après plusieurs minutes de traînage sur le sol (et de collisions consécutives diverses entre la tête de Natsume et des objets non identifiés qui moisissaient par terre), le yôkai arriva à destination avec son précieux colis. La pièce était drastiquement différente de ce que Natsume avait pu observer dans l'établissement. Alors que le temps avait fait son office dans tout le reste du pavillon, l'antre du yôkai était resté intacte du temps où le Pavillon de l'Eté était encore fréquenté. Il y régnait une odeur suave, oppressante de parfum de femme, la même qu'avait senti Natsume lorsque la fumée l'avait approché.  
Natsume fut jeté sur un futon tout proche, et, enfin libre de ses mouvements, il eut l'occasion de frotter son crâne endolori, tout en dévisageant l'amas de fumée.  
Amas de fumée qui se condensa, s'étira, semblable à de l'argile qu'un potier façonnerait.  
Sous le regard médusé de Natsume, il en résultat la silhouette d'une femme, grande et mince. Sa longue chevelure fantomatique, qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ondulait lascivement. Son visage était noir et lisse. Au moins, Natsume comprenait pourquoi maître Griffou parlait d'elle au féminin.  
Désireux de s'en tirer avec le moins de dommages possibles, Natsume essaya de discuter avec la femme-ombre.  
« Si tu voulais récupérer ton nom, demander gentiment aurait suffi. »  
L'ombre eût un petit rire et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
« Tu veux le carnet, alors ? »  
« _Le carnet ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toi qui m'intéresse_.»  
« Oh. »  
Maître Griffou avait dit quelque chose de semblable la dernière fois, c'est vrai. L'ombre gloussa en voyant la mine déconfite de Natsume. Elle s'avança, s'agenouilla devant Natsume et fit courir ses longs doigts noirs sur sa joue. Son autre main alla directement caresser les cheveux du garçon tandis qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
« _Quelle délicieuse odeur_. »  
Natsume se raidit : la situation tournait au vinaigre. Il s'agita désespérément pour essayer de s'échapper de l'étreinte mais se retrouva rapidement plaqué sur le futon par des cordelettes de fumée. Il entendit la femme-ombre ricaner.  
Soudain, il sentit une main froide se faufiler sous sa chemise. Et là ce fut le signal d'alarme pour Natsume.

*  
* *

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. », fit platement Hiiragi, accroupie près de la rive du lac.  
« Vraiment ? », s'enquit Natori, en se penchant au dessus de l'eau.  
A l'aide d'une branche, Hiiragi tapota Maître Griffou qui flottait mollement sur l'eau.  
« Nya~h ? Où suis-je ? », bredouilla-t-il en clignant des yeux.  
Et en se réveillant, Maître Griffou réalisa deux choses.  
Tout d'abord, qu'il était encore dans la flotte (et, c'est bien connu, les chats abhorrent la flotte).  
Et ensuite que Natsume était toujours dans le pavillon, seul, avec une femme ombre nymphomane à ses trousses.  
Seulement après, il se rendit compte de la présence de Monsieur Natori.  
« On peut dire que vous tombez à pic, vous ! Il faut aller sauver Natsume~ !»  
On entendit un gros « POP ! », il y eut beaucoup de fumée, et Madara apparût dans toute sa splendeur.  
Et se précipita à l'intérieur du Pavillon.

*  
* *

« Natsume~ ! »  
Monsieur Natori, Hiiragi et Madara déboulèrent en trombe dans l'antre de la femme-ombre…pour assister à une scène plutôt incongrue.  
Avec intérêt, ils fixèrent ce qui semblait être une partie de catch sur un futon. Natsume se débattant comme un diable et pilonnant la femme-ombre de coup de pieds. La femme-ombre tentant désespérément de bâillonner et d'attacher Natsume pour l'empêcher de gigoter et de brailler. Le tout à grands renforts de cris.  
Madara se racla longuement la gorge. La femme-ombre se figea et se retourna lentement, d'une manière dramatiquement saccadée pour finalement faire face au majestueux yôkai qu'était Madara (et Natsume en profita pour se dégager prestement).  
Elle hurla, en le pointant de son doigt fantomatique.  
« _MADARA ?! Oh mon Dieu ! A l'aide !_ »  
Finalement après avoir braillé un bon moment, dans un excès de panique pure, la femme-ombre se décondensa en fumée et décida de fuir par l'interstice du plancher.

Il apparût qu'en fait, ce fut Madara (avant qu'il ne soit enfermé dans cette affreuse statuette) qui avait fait fuir tous les occupants du Pavillon, un soir où il était plutôt bien éméché. Mais ça, Natsume ne l'apprendrait qu'après.

*  
* *

Natsume frotta vigoureusement ses poignets et grimaça en voyant que les marques bleuâtres refusaient de partir.  
« La honte… », marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous du Pavillon de l'Eté.  
Monsieur Natori lui attrapa le poignet et l'examina.  
« Effectivement. », fit-il en riant.  
Natsume eût un soupir agacé et dégagea son bras.  
« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire ? »  
Monsieur Natori fit un superbe effort pour faire semblant de réfléchir, sa main caressant distraitement son menton.  
« Eh bien…je peux toujours te donner quelques conseils pour éviter de te faire vio… » Natsume fronça dangereusement les sourcils. « …_attaquer _par certains yôkai. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
Quelque part derrière, Maître Griffou ricana tout haut. Natsume voulut se retourner mais le bras de Monsieur Natori autour de ses épaules l'en empêcha.  
« Tant que tu ne seras pas devenu un vrai adulte, tu rencontras souvent des problèmes de ce genre. »  
Natsume ne voulut même pas comprendre le sous-entendu et décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'ignorer la remarque de Monsieur Natori.


End file.
